Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji
This article refers to the relationship between Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. Their relationship is at the centre of the story and proves one of the most vital parts of the plot. Relationship Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji have known each other since their teen years when Wei Wuxian (as a disciple of the Jiang Sect) came to the Cloud Recesses for a month to study under the Gusu Lan Sect. While their relationship was initially rocky due to Wei Wuxian's constant teasing and Lan Wangji's serious nature, the two slowly managed to become friends. Wei Wuxian in particular was persistent on making Lan Wangji his friend, despite Jiang Cheng's warnings. He would often invite Lan Wangji out to play with him and the others and played pranks on him such as tricking him into reading a porn book. However, after Wei Wuxian became the Yiling Patriarch, their relationship became highly strained as Wei Wuxian became focused on destroying the Qishan Wen Sect and studying Demonic Cultivation. Lan Zhan himself tried to convince Wei Wuxian to stop his actions and even confessed his love to him on Nightless City. Unfortunately, Wei Wuxian did not fully comprehend his confession and ignored him. Despite this, Lan Wangji still retained deep romantic feelings towards Wei Wuxian. When Wei Wuxian was being hunted by the other sects including his own adopted brother Jiang Cheng, Lan Wangji was the only one to protect and stay by his side. He carried an injured Wei Wuxian to a cave and hid him there for a few days while tending to his wounds. When his uncle and sect discovered this, they were appalled. However, Lan Wangji did not care and went against his sect to protect the one he loves, even injuring thirty-three elders in the process. When Wei Wuxian was killed after the events of the Sunspot Campaign, Lan Zhan fell into deep despair, but still kept the memory of Wei Wuxian alive, and never abandoned his sect duties. Eventually, Wei Wuxian would be summoned by the living world by Mo Xuanyu who would sacrifice his soul to give his body to Wei Wuxian and have him exact revenge on the Mo family. While in Mo Xuanyu's body, Lan Zhan managed to reunite with him and as they were solving the case of an extremely powerful walking corpse, the pair grew closer with Wei Wuxian slowly reciprocating Lan Zhan's feelings. It remains to be known if Lan Wangji ever planned on having his feelings reciprocated especially since Wei Wuxian had rejected his feelings (though Wei Wuxian's memory is notoriously bad and he had forgotten all the events on Nightless City including his confession). Ironically, Wei Wuxian himself believed he and Lan Wangji had a bad relationship as Lan Wangji was often cold faced and seemed to ignore Wei Wuxian's attempts at friendship (again mostly attributed to his bad memory and forgetting key events such as Lan Wangji's confession). He was able to tell it was Wei Wuxian in Mo Xuanyu's body because he was playing the tune "Forgetting envies", a tune Lan Wangji had composed and played only for Wei Wuxian. He refused to let Wei Wuxian go and brought him back to the Cloud Recesses, most likely in the hopes of hiding him and protecting him from Jiang Cheng and others who may hurt him. Lan Wangji remained protective of Wei Wuxian and went wherever he did. When the two were forced to uncover the mystery of a disembodied fierce corpse, Wei Wuxian grew closer to Lan Wangji, making jokes with him and teasing him. However, Lan Wangji was able to not only tolerate his antics but also get the better of Wei Wuxian at times. He protected Wei Wuxian from dogs and spoiled him such as paying for wine and food and listening to Wei Wuxian's requests. While Wei Wuxian remained oblivious to Lan Wangji's feelings and subtle gestures of kindness and love, he did begin to grow attached to Lan Wangji. He even began to feel happy in his presence and was even hurt when Jiang Cheng suggested Lan Wangji never cared for him and had actually hated him. When he learned Lan Wangji became honest when drunk (and got drunk rather easily) he enjoyed teasing him each of the three times he was drunk in the book. However each time Lan Wangji would manage to get the better of him and express his strong feelings for him, something that overwhelmed and moved Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian became so close to Lan Wangji that the thought of him leaving him was enough to terrify him and he shamelessly begged Lan Wangji to not leave him. Eventually, despite having only liked women in the past, he grew to have deep strong romantic feelings for Lan Wangji and confessed his feelings in chapter 100 (despite being trapped by the enemy in a Buddhist temple that rendered their powers useless and despite Jin Ling, Jin Guangyao, and Lan Xichen being nearby to hear said confession). Lan Wangji himself was moved to the point of nearly crying and embraced Wei Wuxian tightly, refusing to let go. After finally stopping Nie Huaisang and Jin Guangyao, the two eloped together. The two eventually married, going on night hunts together and being intimate and even having an active sex life. The two are rarely seen without the other and Lan Wangji has been shown much happier, giving small smiles and even laughing when in Wei Wuxian's presence. Wei Wuxian's View Since they were young, Wei Wuxian has often tried to befriend Lan Zhan, to no avail at first due to Lan Zhan's cold nature. Wei Wuxian himself had also been rather aggressive in his attempts to befriend him, to the point of invading Lan Zhan's personal space and comfort. Lan Zhan was deeply annoyed and became enraged when his antics were taken too far, such as when both were punished as the result of Wei Wuxian bringing in a porn book (as promiscuity is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses) and tricking Lan Wangji into reading it by accident. In addition, Wei Wuxian once pulled off Lan Wangji's headband (which is considered sacred to Gusu Lan Sect cultivators and must never be touched by anyone except for its owner and their lover). However, the two did manage to bond when trapped in a cave and forced to fight against the Tortoise of Slaughter. While trapped, Lan Wangji opened up to Wei Wuxian about what was happening at the cloud Recesses while they were trapped in the cave, including the Cloud Recesses being burned down, his father dying of illness and his brother being missing at the time. When Wei Wuxian is called back to the land of the living through Mo XuanYu, Lan Zhan instantly recognizes Wei Wuxian while he goes out ghost hunting due to the tune Wei Wuxian plays, as it was the same tune the two played together while they were stuck in the cave of the tortoise monster. The two began to travel China together to solve the mystery of the powerful walking corpse that had begun to plague the cultivation sects. As the two got closer, Wei Wuxian slowly began to reciprocate Lan Zhan's feelings, especially as Lan Zhan was the only person to constantly stay by his side. Despite being a great flirt of women (though he never had romantic feelings towards them), his feelings towards Lan Zhan became romantic and he even shamelessly begged Lan Zhan to always stay by his side. Eventually, he confesses his feelings to Lan Zhan in Chapter 100 and the two elope. Lan Zhan's View Lan Wangji initially saw Wei Wuxian as an annoyance due to the fact Wei Wuxian would often break sect rules, including during their first meeting when Wei Wuxian was sneaking in with two jars of Emperor's Smile after curfew. The two fought and Lan Wangji seemed to dislike Wei Wuxian afterward. Lan Wangji was also placed in charge of watching Wei Wuxian during his punishment. Lan Wangji was often annoyed as Wei Wuxian would often play pranks on him or try to bother him to befriend him. One such attempt involved drawing his portrait with a flower on his head which led to Lan Wangji using the silence spell on him. His more infamous prank would involve switching out his Buddhist Script with a picture book. While the exact time Lan Zhan fell in love with Wei Wuxian remains unknown, it is evident it had been before Wei Wuxian became the Yiling Patriarch. He began to hold all the actions, words, and presents Wei Wuxian gave to him to heart. He began to enjoy keeping rabbits after Wei Wuxian brought him two as a parting gift. In addition, in a side story, after remembering Wei Wuxian mention how Lotus pods with stems taste good, he entered a short conversation about them with his brother (rare for him since Lan Wangji rarely speaks unless necessary). Lan Zhan even traveled very far just to specifically buy and eat the Lotus pods with stems. When Wei Wuxian once tossed him a peony flower, Lan Wangji kept the flower as a bookmark to preserve it and continues to treasure it. Even as Wei Wuxian became the Yiling Patriarch, Lan Wangji still held onto his strong feelings for him. He helped him during the Sunshot Campaign against the Wen Clan, fighting side by side with him. However, he frequently tried to warn Wei Wuxian of the dangers of his dark path, but to no avail as Wei Wuxian dismissed him again and again. During the Hunt at Mt Baifeng that followed, while Wei Wuxian was blindfolded and resting after having hunted, Lan Wangji took the opportunity to pin him to the tree and kissed him. He abruptly left before Wei Wuxian could process what had happened. Lan Wangji was so ashamed of his actions that he uncharacteristically punched a tree and began swiping his sword to suppress his feelings. Wei Wuxian was unaware and bragged to Lan Wangji that he had lots of experience kissing and being with women, causing Lan Wangji to be filled with jealousy. When Wei Wuxian defied against the Four prominent cultivation clans, Lan Wangji asked Wei Wuxian to come with him to the Gusu Sect. While he intended to protect Wei Wuxian, believed he was trying to arrest him and refused. After the Siege of the Nightless City, Lan Wangji then confessed his romantic feelings to Wei Wuxian who unfortunately did not comprehend the confession and rejected him. Despite this, Lan Wangji still deeply loved him enough to hide him and tend to his wounds even though Wei Wuxian, in his state of mental deterioration, continued to tell Lan Wangji to get lost. Eventually, the Lan sect found them and were disgusted that Lan Wangji was hiding Wei Wuxian. One woman cultivator even asked Lan Wangji why he would protect Wei Wuxian since it seemed in their youth that Lan Wangji couldn't stand him. Lan Wangji did not care for their opinions and stood up against his uncle Lan Qiren and injure thirty-three elders to protect him. This earned him over thirty whips as punishment, leaving behind permanent scars and requiring three years of rest. After Wei Wuxian's death, Lan Zhan greatly mourned and grieved for him. Lan Zhan also began to undergo some of the experiences that Wei Wuxian had been through. He drank the Emperor's Wine, a type of alcohol exclusive only to the Gusu region and one of Wei Wuxian's favorites. After getting drunk, he also broke into the Cloud Recesses' storage where he took a Wen Clan iron stick and branded himself with the same mark and in the same place as Wei Wuxian. He continued raising rabbits in his memory. Lan Wangji was also described as looking like a man who had a bitter lonely expression as if he had lost his wife. When Wei Wuxian is brought back to the world of the living, Lan Wangji recognizes him through their song and brings him back to the Gusu Sect, against his will. The two begin to solve the mystery of the powerful walking corpse along with the ominous forces that have been threatening the cultivation world. He and Wei Wuxian began to travel across China to solve the mystery. During that time Lan Zhan demonstrated bouts of jealousy whenever Wei Wuxian flirted with women or others became too close to Wei Wuxian. He also became clingy to Wei Wuxian whenever he was drunk. Eventually, Wei Wuxian would confess his feelings to Lan Wangji, to the happiness of Lan Wangji. Moments in the Novel/Manhua * Chapter 33 (Novel) ** Lan Wangji, while drunk, notices Wei Wuxian meeting up with Wen Ning in secret. * Chapter 1oo (Novel) ** "Hanguang-Jun! Lan Wangji! Lan Zhan! Back then, I-I really wanted to sleep with you!" ** They share their first kiss where both parties were aware of it happening. * Chapter 111 (Novel) * Extra 1: Family Feast (Novel) ** Lan Wangji gets jealous when Wei Wuxian begins talking to a female cultivator while the two are feeding rabbits. ** Wei Wuxian notices some disciples being punished by having to write the 4000 Gusu Lan Sect rules upside down. This gives Wei Wuxian an idea which he blurts out to Lan Wangji, asking if Lan Wangji could do him (have sex with him) while doing the handstand. Lan Wangji takes the suggestion seriously and asks Wei Wuxian to try tonight. While Wei Wuxian believes he is joking, Lan Wangji repeats to try tonight, causing Wei Wuxian to fall to silence. * Extra 2: Part 1 (Novel) ** Note: Since there are two Wei Wuxians and two Lan Wangji's in the extra (younger and older versions of themselves), younger ones will be called by courtesy name while older ones will be called by original names (Wei Ying and Lan Zhan) ** Note: Explicit content below ** Wei Ying and Lan Zhan are affected by an incense burner which allows them to see into each other's dreams. Wei Ying's dreams involve what he thought they would do after retiring from cultivation where Wei Ying would hunt and till the land while Lan Zhan would deal with cooking, cleaning, mending clothes and handling finances ** Lan Zhan smiles at the idea ** The two hear a scream and Wei Ying wonders what it could be but Lan Zhan remains silent and seems nervous ** As Wei Ying follows the sound, he sees a younger version of him and Lan Wangji ** This causes him to believe the dream is about their younger years when Wei Wuxian pranked Lan Wangji with a porn book ** However, the dream takes an unusual turn when Lan Wangji uses his sect's prized headband to tie Wei Wuxian's arms ** The older Wei Ying notices this and begins to tease older Lan Zhan who appears mortified and attempts to leave ** Wei Ying holds onto Lan Zhan's arms and tells him he wants to see more, with an embarrassed Lan Wangji ordering him not to ** Wei Wuxian continues to tease Lan Wangji before Lan Wangji begins to touch and caress a certain area down below. Wei Wuxian becomes frightened and asks what he is doing, with Wei Ying flirtatiously hugs Lan Zhan from behind and whispers in his ear that Lan Zhan has some rather dirty thoughts, with Lan Zhan turning red in the ears and neck and curling his hands ** Lan Wangji begins to strip Wei Wuxian of his pants while a nervous and frightened Wei Wuxian of his pants while Wei Ying watches in delight ** Wei Ying teases Lan Zhan that he should've done this to him years ago if he had the skill to think of it before Lan Zhan, unable to take his teasing, pins him to the ground and the two begin to engage in sex ** As Lan Wangji forces himself onto Wei Wuxian, they begin to kiss ** Wei Wuxian becomes concerned when he can see what is happening to him and tries to escape but his legs and lower half are too exhausted to run and Lan Wangji forces himself into Wei Wuxian from behind ** As older Wei Ying and Lan Zhan watch, Wei Ying suggests that younger Lan Wangji should continue to penetrate younger Wei Wuxian ** Wei Ying and Lan Zhan two continue to make love and kiss as well ** Younger Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan manage to climax with the two kissing and hugging each other ** Soon Wei Ying and Lan Zhan manage to climax as well, but Lan Zhan is not done and wishes to continue as Wei Ying begs him to have mercy * Extra 2: Part 2 (Novel) * Extra 3 (Novel) * Extra 4 * Extra 5 * Extra 6 * Extra 7 ** The pair goes on a date. While Wei Wuxian is playing with some children, he teases them claiming the number hundred comes after ninety (instead of ninety, ninety-one..). At first, the children do not believe it, but then when Wei Wuxian asks Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji (who is normally serious) agrees with Wei Wuxian's ridiculous request ** Later the two go around town and Wei Wuxian has Lan Wangji try different foods ** They play ring toss where the object of the game is that you win a prize after throwing three rings around whatever prize they want. Wei shows off by going far from the stall and throwing the ring backwards and wins an ugly jade turtle ** Lan Wangji follows suit and wins a stuffed donkey ** While Wei Wuxian jumps over the stall the grab the donkey, Lan Wangji then throws the last ring to hook Wei Wuxian ** A porcelain turtle appears on Lan Wangji's desk (the one Wei Wuxian won for him) ** The two go by a pier and go on a rickety small old boat and paddle around ** the two reminisce about their youth and how Wei Wuxian once mentioned about lotus pods being tasty if they are connected to the stem but the ones nearby aren't ready to eat ** the two make a promise to come again when they are ripe to eat ** Wei Wuxian falls into the river with Lan Wangji also jumping overboard Moments in the Animated Series Season 1 Episode 1 * Season 1 Episode 2 * Wei Wuxian, whose soul has been placed in the body of the homosexual lunatic Mo Xuanyu, attempts to hide his identity by feigning sexual interest in Lan Wangji to gross both Lan Wangji and Jiang Cheng out and to ensure that they believe him to be the homoseuxal Mo Xuanyu. * This does not fool Lan Wangji, who is fully aware who he is and tells him to mark his words as he states in front of everyone his intentions of bringing Wei Wuxian/Mo Xuanyu back with him to Cloud Recesses. * Lan Wangji forcefully drags Wei Wuxian to the Cloud Recesses with him. Season 1 Episode 3 * Season 1 Episode 4 * Season 1 Episode 5 * Wei Wuxian tries to befriend Lan Wangji, to no avail. * He then tricks Lan Wangji into reading a porn book, causing a fight to break between the two. Wei Wuxian playfully teases Lan Wangji about being flustered over reading the book and when Lan Wangji tries to take the book away, Wei Wuxian playfully suggests that Lan Wangji wants to continue reading it, to Lan Wangji's anger. * Lan Wangji attempts to take the book as evidence over Wei Wuxian breaking the rules, but Wei Wuxian notes that doing so would also implicate Lan Wangji since there would be the possibility Lan Wangji is an accomplice. * Both Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji are punished for reading the book by getting hit multiple times, with Lan Wangji getting hit with far more strikes. * When Wei Wuxian learns that Lan Wangji is healing in the cold springs from his wounds caused by the strikes, Wei Wuxian soon joins him. * Wei Wuxian attempts to befriend Lan Wangji while the two both bathe in the cold springs. * When Lan Wangji refuses, Wei Wuxian steals his clothes while commenting on how handsome Lan Wangji is. Season 1 Episode 6 * Season 1 Episode 7 * Season 1 Episode 8 * Season 1 Episode 9 * Season 1 Episode 10 * Season 1 Episode 11 * Season 1 Episode 12 * Season 1 Episode 13 * Season 1 Episode 14 * Season 1 Episode 15 * Lan Wangji attempts to convince Wei Wuxian to come to the Cloud Recesses with him. Wei Wuxian believes he is attempting to arrest him and blatantly refuses, despite Lan Wangji stating that those are not his intentions. * As Jiang Cheng protects Wei Wuxian and refuses to hand him over to Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji is shown bitterly biting his tongue as he stares at Wei Wuxian. Heartbroken and unable to do anything, he leaves. * Category:Relationships